ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Conan (1998 English dub)
Detective Conan 'is a popular Japanese mystery-comedy anime/manga series that first was published in 1994 and first aired in 1996. This anime tells the story of an 18-year-old detective who gets captured and was forced to drink a toxic poison. Instead of killing the detective, he turns back into a 7-year-old boy. Soon, the detective calls himself "Conan" to hide his identity and gets transported to an elementary school, where he meet a group of kids that form a junior detective group. The manga was published in English three times, one for the US by Viz Media, one for Asia by Shogaukukan, and one for the UK, while the anime spawned two legitamate English dubs. The first dub was made by Funimation and aired on Cartoon Network as part of their Toonami block, and had the title of ''Case Closed. The second English dub was made in Southeast Asia and aired on Animax Asia, containing 52 episodes, and went by it's original name. There were even rumors of a failed English dubbed pilot of this anime that was originally set to air of Fox Kids in 2000, with the title of Conan's Capers. Before the Funimation dub, the Animax dub, and the Fox Kids pilot were made, 'the family-oriented channel Fox Family hired Miramax Television to make an edited English dub of this anime series that keeps the title of ''Detective Conan. This dub first aired two years after the original Japanese version aired, and was made in 1997. The anime later aired on ABC Family from 2002-2003, with reruns aired until ABC Family's rebrand and demographic change under the title Detective Conan: Case Closed, and aired alongside Tokyo Pig ''and ''Korosuke and Friends, two other English dubbed Japanese animations that were also localized, edited, and dubbed by Miramax Television. Voice Cast Here are the voice cast of both English and Canadian French dubs of the anime. English Voice Cast Derek Stephen Prince as Jimmy Kudo, an 18-year-old high school detective who loves solving mysteries. He is the original adult/teenage form of Detective Conan. NOTE: Derek Stephen Prince also voiced Detective Conan in some episodes when his original English voice actor was unable to reprise the role of the titular character, and narrates the episodes, and did some additional voices. Unknown as Conan Edogawa/Detective Conan, a 7-year-old boy who is the current form of Jimmy Kudo. He speaks with a high-pitched British accent and uses the name "Conan Edogawa" to hide his true identity. NOTE: Conan's voice actor also performed the theme song. It is currently unknown who voiced Conan in this dub, even though a man did his voice. Mona Marshall as Cherry, Jimmy's best friend since elementary school/ Additional Voices NOTE: Mona Marshall also voiced Detective Conan in some episodes/scenes when both Derek Stephen Prince and/or Conan's other voice actor couldn't voice Conan. Jennifer Hale as Amy, one of Conan's friends and classmates/Additional Voices Rob Rackstraw as Maxwell, one of Conan's friends and classmates/ Richard, Cherry's father and Conan's protector/ Additional Voices. Tabathia St. Germain as Anita, one of Conan's friends and classmates. Andrew Hodwitz as George, the leader of the Junior Detective Clan and one of Conan's friends and classmates/ Additional Voices Edits Mostly, this dub follows the original Japanese script, setting, and cultures from its original Japanese version. The visual and dialogue edits were mild and not-known. * The dub follows the dialogue and script from the original Japanese version, but it has been altered to make it more understandable to Fox/ABC Family's demographic. * Mild-to-moderate swearing, either used or thought by adults and/or children, were deleted to make it suitable for a younger audience. * Mentionings and/or sightings of moderate violence/death were deleted. * Threats were toned down. * In comedic moments, some lines were rewritten to make it sound a lot sillier, even though this dub is not really a gag dub, unlike Tokyo Pig ''and ''Korosuke and Friends. * Sightings and/or mentions of alcohol, smoking, and/or drugs were removed/redrawn/recolored/redubbed into tamer subsitutes. * Sightings/mentionings of nudity and/or sex is either deleted or toned down. Although, the characters sometimes make innuendos, but not as much as in the Japanese version. * Sightings of blood are either removed or recolored. * The episodes were shortened to 10 minutes to fit the running time. Trivia In some episodes, there are some points where Conan slips up and uses his voice actor's normal voice. This slip-up was used as a running joke. Some of the voice actors, including Rob Rackstraw, Tabathia St. Germain, and Andrew Hodwitz, are originally either from Ocean Productions or Fox Kids Europe. Two edited ten-minute episodes of Detective Conan make a whole timeslot airing in this dub. An alternate theme song was used for this dub. The song's title was "Detective Conan" and it was performed by Conan's English voice actor. Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fox Kids Category:ABC Family Category:1998 Category:1990's Category:Jetix Category:Miramax Films